Junjou Masoquist
by Katherine Roth
Summary: [AU] Él es Usami Akihiko, brillante estudiante y a su vez, el abusivo del colegio; hijo del hombre más rico de Tokio, y… es quien hace mi vida insoportable.


**Disclaimer:** Trabajo fanfiction sin fines de lucro basado en el mundo y personajes de Junjou Romantica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, que son obras de Shungiku Nakamura.

 **Advertencia:** Drama en exceso.

 **Capítulo 1: Cosas que nunca pasarían**

La guerra se había desatado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era increíble cómo tenía el poder de que todos se volvieran contra él… claro, todos obedecían al temible dúo: el no cumplir la orden acabaría en una paliza después de clases.

Su ropa era un verdadero arcoíris, al igual que su cabello y al sentir varias gotas recorrer sus mejillas, no supo si se trataba de lágrimas o la pintura aún fresca.

— Yokozawa, a la oficina del director— irrumpió el docente. Esos minutos que había pasado fuera del salón de Arte habían parecido una eternidad para Misaki. No era la primera vez que esto sucedía, pero sí la primera en que el culpable se llevaría un castigo.

En realidad, sólo uno de ellos. Las influencias de Usami Akihiko siempre le salvaban de los citatorios, es sólo que esta vez, él se había saltado la clase y no había iniciado la guerra de pintura. Aun así, podía imaginarle: con su cabello claro en un rincón, las manos en los bolsillos y esa detestable sonrisa de superioridad, disfrutando de su sufrimiento… claro, siempre acompañado de Takafumi Yokozawa.

Ambos formaban el temible dúo de abusivos del colegio. Y aunque las deplorables notas del peli-negro concordaban con su comportamiento; caso contrario era el de cabello gris, ya que sus excelentes calificaciones lo volvían el estudiante más amado por los profesores… eso, y el insignificante detalle de pertenecer a la familia más rica de Tokio.

Misaki volvió en sí cuando el profesor le dio instrucciones de tomar una ducha en el vestidor del gimnasio, para luego salir del aula junto con Yokozawa. Notó la amenazadora mirada de éste último… seguramente dolería.

Los compañeros que minutos antes le arrojaban proyectiles de pintura ahora se disculpaban y le extendían toallas, explicando las razones por las que habían acatado la orden del peli-negro. El castaño sólo respondió un "lo entiendo", mientras secaba lo que aún estaba fresco y caminar hacia su casillero, donde tenía un cambio de ropa extra, una prevención que había adquirido hace unos meses y que lo había salvado en no pocas ocasiones.

Sobrevivir a la preparatoria puede ser fácil para algunos, y una pesadilla para otros… Misaki Takahashi podía enlistarse dentro de ese último.

Con grandes esfuerzos había logrado su lugar en el prestigioso colegio Mitsuhashi, un sueño que se volvió trizas hacía un año cuando, en su primer día de escuela conoció la verdadera personalidad de Usami, el amigo de la infancia de su hermano.

Aquél fue el primer día en que había recibido una paliza en su vida; pero eso le bastó para entender que debía hacer lo que ellos decían, y por ningún motivo contar la verdad a su hermano.

Con el tiempo aprendió a vivir con las amenazas: cambios de ropa de emergencia, evitar ciertos pasillos, preparar bentos extra y asegurarse de tener dinero en el bolsillo eran medidas que facilitaban su vida… lo más fácil que podía ser el llevar una vida así. Al principio se preguntó por qué Usami le quitaba el dinero cuando al mayor le sobraba; llegó a la conclusión de que un abusador no podía llamarse como tal, si no cometía ese cliché.

Después de tomar su ropa, decidió hacer una parada en el baño para no recorrer media escuela con el rostro de colores. Por suerte, estaba vacío, y se apresuró a lavar su cara.

Fue al secarse, que notó no era la única persona en el sitio.

Un aroma a cigarro inundó sus fosas nasales. Detestaba el cigarro.

Habría salido al instante de no ser porque unos sollozos le detuvieron. Provenían de la misma puerta que el humo de tabaco.

— Amm… disculpe— Comenzó, el castaño, sin saber a quién podría encontrar— puedo ayudarle, si tiene un problema.

El misterio no duró mucho. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a nada más y nada menos que Akihiko. Sus mejillas mojadas, algunas lágrimas aun asomando en sus ojos y el cigarro en su boca.

Misaki estaba inmóvil.

Aquella imagen era inverosímil… ¿El temido Usami Akihiko llorando?

— Dame una razón para no golpearte ahora mismo— Habló el de cabello claro, con voz firme como acostumbraba.

No hubo respuesta, en cambio, uno de los prefectos entró. El mayor reaccionó al instante, arrastrando al castaño hacia el mismo cubículo y cerrando la puerta. Luego levantó la tapa para tirar el cigarro al agua y tratar de dispersar el humo con un movimiento de su mano.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que el prefecto se retiró, y entonces Misaki tuvo que afrontar el hecho de estaba encerrado junto con el matón de su escuela. La diferencia de alturas era enorme, y el menor temió por su vida.

— ¡No le contaré a nadie! ¡Lo juro! — Bajó la mirada, de no ser por el poco espacio, habría hecho una reverencia. Cerró los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas el salir ileso— ¡Lo prometo!

— Eres a quien más quiero golpear en estos momentos— Se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, y perdió las esperanzas cuando sintió que el mayor se acercó aún más. No opuso resistencia cuando sintió que su mentón era tomado bruscamente y luego…

Un beso.

El castaño abrió los ojos al instante, sólo para comprobar que Akihiko había unido sus rostros. El sabor a tabaco se mezcló con el perfume masculino, en una combinación que le revolvió el estómago, aunque no supo si la causa de ello fue la acción tan inesperada o el hecho de que ambos eran hombres.

No reaccionó, no respiró y ni siquiera parpadeó. Y se mantuvo así hasta que Akihiko se separó, lo tomó de la camisa y le empujó contra la puerta sin seguro. El castaño cayó en el suelo y soltó un quejido.

— Vete— ordenó el mayor— ¡Ahora!

Con movimientos torpes, Misaki buscó sus cosas y salió corriendo del baño, hacia los vestidores.

Estaba aterrado.

* * *

— ¡Me las pagarás! — El peli-negro arrojó al chico hacia los casilleros. El sonido alertó a los estudiantes que comenzaron a reunirse. El oji-verde apenas se recuperaba del impacto cuando sintió que le tomaron de la camisa.

La hora de la salida, y Yokozawa cumplía sus amenazas.

Misaki vio el puño formarse, y cerró los ojos ante un destino que nunca llegó.

— Déjalo en paz— Intervino Akihiko.

— ¿Qué dices? Por su culpa estaré en Detención.

— Dije que lo dejes en paz— Hubo una momentánea pelea de poder, en que ambos se miraron y Takafumi acabó perdiendo. Soltó un "tsk" y dejó libre a su víctima para caminar hacia su castigo.

— Y tú— señaló al castaño— Mañana volveré a ser el mismo, así que prepárate — Y sin más, se alejó, dejando a un Misaki confundido y asustado. Éste llevó la mano a sus labios, recordando la sensación del beso, el tabaco parecía volver a inundar sus sentidos mientras veía la figura del albino perderse entre los estudiantes.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

* * *

 _Bueno, otro proyecto cuya idea nació hace algunos años y sólo hasta ahora empiezo a darle forma. Es mi primer y quizá el último trabajo en este fandom._

 _Aclaro, que en ningún momento se tratará de una relación S &M, sino que el "masoquist" viene del drama y el dolor que pueden causarse el uno al otro sin golpes físicos. Extraño, lo sé. Así que la advertencia continúa: Drama en exceso. Y no, Usami no se ha enamorado mágicamente de Misaki, sino que hay una razón para todo._

 _También sé que Yokozawa es de Sekaiichi, pero redacté el capítulo y sólo al final me di cuenta de ello… quizá él tiene esencia de abusivo por naturaleza (?) y ocupaba un amigo para Usami, que no podía ser Hiroki._

 _En fin. Saludos._

 _Kath~_


End file.
